


Cold season

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Christian is down with the flu, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Short, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, kind of platonic romance, mother hen Emile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Christian is down with the flu, luckily, Emile is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It´s autum, which means, the start of the cold Season, hope you all stay healthy and don´t catch the flu. :)

When Christian Walker was still a Power, he used to be immune to any kind of sickness, broken bones would heal in a short time and never catched a cold. Well, he used to be. But since he was human now, and since life is a total bitch, he was currently lying in his bed, throat soar as hell, nose running and with a hammering headache that got only stronger, the harder he tried to fall asleep again, and a rustling cough that made breathing hard for him. For one of the first times in his life, he had to call in sick and stay in his apartment. It must have been that dammed powers wannabe that had thrown him into that fucking pond earlier this week, he decided at the verge of sleep.

Stupid fucking idiot threw him right into the water and tried to flee. Luckily, Brian had stopped him with some punches, that asshole clearly deserved. He tried to hum in agreement, but his throat sent sparks of pain through his whole body and he shuddered. His head was spinning, even with his eyes closed, he felt like on a carousel. And then there was this rhythmic thumping. What the hell was this?

“Door” He groaned and tried to ignore whoever was at the door, trying to bother the ex power. But it only got more intense. Groaning, Walker got up and walked to the door, bed sheets wrapped tightly around himself. “Wha?” He slurred tiredly, trying to focus onto the person in front of him. His head swam and he could feel bile rising in his throat. 

“Walker!” Commander Cross greeted him. “You look like shit! Is everything alright?” Christian did not answer; instead he rushed to the toilet, throwing up what he had for breakfast this morning. Emile frowned and followed him into the apartment. “Walker, I think you´re down with the flu.” Cross stated while carefully rubbing the detectives back. Christian shook his head violently, making everything even more blurry in front of his eyes. “Can´t get sick.” He coaxed, sitting down next to the toilet, shivering like a leave. “Yes, but that was before you got human, remember?” His head slumped back against the cold wall. 

“Yeah, you´re right. I just... keep forgetting it, okay?” Emile stood there, not knowing what to say next. Christian had his eyes closed and concentrated on not throwing up again, so he didn´t really registered the other man walking out of the room. “Go back to the bed, I´ll make you some tea.” Emile called from the kitchen after a while. Christian felt embarrassment rush through him. “You know, you don´t have to do this, Emile.” He answered back. 

“But I want to.” Emile´s head poked through the bathroom door again. He smiled down at the ex power and honestly, there was no way Christian could refuse him anyway. Finally, Walker gave in and got up on shaky legs. He managed the short distance back to his bed and laid down, while Emile got to work, brewing tea, making some soup and cleaning Walker´s apartment. The detective didn´t noticed. He had fallen back into a slumber already.

The first thing Christian noticed when he woke up again, was the smell of tea, that made his stomach churn a small bit. The sun had begun to set and sounds were coming from the kitchen that sounded like somebody humming. At first the ex power couldn´t remember what happened. His first thought was Janice, but she was too busy plus he hadn´t seen her in years. Maybe Harley? But why couldn´t he remember letting anyone of them in? Steps came closer and Emile entered the bedroom, a small bowl of soup in his hand. Slowly, the memory´s came back to Walker. “You´re still here.” He whispered sleepily. Emile set down the bowl and patted Christian´s warm shoulder. “Of course I am, I could hardly let you on your own right now, can I?”

Christian closed his eyes again. “Thanks.” A shiver ran down his spine and he could feel Goosebumps spreading on his arms and legs. “Cold...” He whispered, huddling even more into the warm blanket. He tried to focus onto sleeping. At least he wouldn´t feel cold while asleep. But the next moment he was wide awake again, as the detective suddenly noticed the warm body that was pressing into his side. “Wha-“He slurred, eyes blinking rapidly to focus. “Emile?” Emile stroked some of Christian´s sweat damp hair out of his face. “Shhh, it´s okay. The fever is going down.” He shook his head. “You gonna get sick.” He said. “No, I won´t.” Emile calmed him down while continuing to pet Christian´s hair. He shudderd at the touch. “Fine.” Was all Christian said. “I´m just saying.” He really did feel better. “Why are you doing this?” He asked confused. “Because it’s the right thing. You have done so much for this city, it´s only fair.” A short silence followed. “And because I like you.” 

“Well, I like you too.” Christian answered.

Nobody said a word when he returned to work the next day. He sat down at his desk, smiled at some random jokes Brian made and continued with his day, as usual. Only when Brian asked him to come and eat lunch with him, he refused and told him he had to do something important. Brian shrugged and left him. 

The perfect opportunity for Christian to sneak into commander Cross office, holding two cups of coffee. “Hey, I wanted to thank you for last night...”


End file.
